Sasuke, ¡¿qué haces!
by Jeadore -Alter ego
Summary: Naruto abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke tan cerca de él. Tal vez, demasiado cerca. -SasuNaru- OneShot. Lean primero, y después juzgen, por favor.


Nop, Naruto no es mìo, ni hago esto con fines de lucro. Sólo soy otra desquiciada más que no se hace cargo de lo que le pueda producir leer esto. Yo no suelo se así de "pervertida". Acepto reviews con mucha alegría. ¡Ojalá les guste! ¡Besos!

**Sasuke, ¡¿qué haces?!**

Naruto abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke tan cerca de él.

Tal vez, demasiado cerca.

Naruto se preguntó qué mierda estaba haciendo Sasuke en aquella misión de clase A en la que supuestamente estaban únicamente él, Sakura y Neji. Es más, en el campamento que tuvieron que montar en medio del frondoso bosque. Peor, si Neji estaba de guardia en ese momento, como habían dispuesto antes cuando decidieron descansar, ¿cómo es que no había visto a Sasuke con su Byakugan?

Sasuke lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y Naruto luchó por soltarse. Una increíble cantidad de puños, patadas, pisotones, jutsus, e insultos a voz de grito terminaron en el momento en que Sasuke en puro silencio aplicó la traba y Naruto se cayó de lleno en el suelo. El otro se posicionó encima de él y lo inmovilizó rápidamente.

-Sasuke, se puede saber qué caraj…

Naruto se vio interrumpido por un beso brusco que lo único que produjo fue dolor en sus dientes. Sin despegar sus labios de la piel bronceada, Sasuke llevó su boca hasta la mejilla derecha, la cual mordió sin pudor, logrando que Naruto lance un alarido.

-¿Que qué hago? Te convierto en mi puta, Naruto.

El aludido abrió los ojos choqueado. Salió de su estupor cuando una húmeda lengua recorrió la mejilla lastimada. Sasuke lamió descendiendo hasta la mandíbula donde plantó besos feroces, dejando ensalivada y llena de moretones la dermis de Naruto. Éste intentó escaparse y luchar, pero cuando trató de pegarle un puñetazo se dio cuenta que su brazo estaba atado con una soga a un árbol. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que sus cuatro extremidades estaban atadas con una cuerda a diferentes árboles, inmovilizándolo.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –exclamó. Trató de escaparse, de rasgar la gruesa cuerda que le laceraba la muñeca y de desatar los nudos; inútilmente-. ¡Sasuke! ¡Hijo de la re mil puta! ¡Deja de joderme, maldición! ¡Suelta…!

Naruto fue nuevamente interrumpido, no obstante, esta vez por algo duro que se entrometió en su boca. Al darse cuenta de qué era, hizo una mueca de asco.

-Cállate. Siempre fuiste malo para desatar nudos, Naruto, y estos jamás los desatarás. Están unidos con chakra. –Sasuke sonrió ladinamente-. Ahora, chúpamela.

Naruto negó, visiblemente enojado.

-¡Egtág mág loco de lo que pengé gi cleég te la voyg a chgupal!

Sasuke sonrió victorioso. Naruto, en ese instante, se percató. Al hablar hacía involuntariamente lo que el otro quería. Furioso mordió el miembro de Sasuke, mirándolo desafiante.

Sasuke sacó su pene de la boca del rubio con furia y tomó su espada envainada y con el mango le golpeó con dureza en la cabeza. Naruto comenzó a sangrar, pero a los segundos se curó.

-No voy a jugar, Naruto.

Sasuke agarró la mandíbula de Naruto con una mano ejerciendo mucha fuerza y mantuvo su boca abierta. Volvió a introducir su pene, a sacarlo y volverlo a meter con rapidez, movimiento que se aceleraban cada vez más hasta llegar al punto en que sintió su glande completamente húmedo.

Naruto se sentía sometido y asqueado. Respiró ligeramente agradecido de no haberse ahogado. Entonces su boca se vio nuevamente apoderada por Sasuke y su lengua, la cual recorrió toda su boca, lamiendo las encías e introduciéndola lo más posible que Naruto pensó que casi le tocaba la garganta. Ese beso se extendió por casi un minuto, en el que la lengua de Sasuke se intrometía y la de Naruto luchaba por echarla, y en que Sasuke se encargó de a su vez desvestir a Naruto. Cuando terminó, Sasuke mordió el labio inferior del otro y se apartó un poco.

Naruto gimió. No podía tener mayor mala suerte. Siendo violado por su ex mejor amigo. Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada.

Sasuke acarició las gónadas del rubio unos segundos y enseguida se apuró a buscar la entrada del ano. Acomodó a Naruto contra su voluntad de tal forma que él tenía mejor acceso al ano. Sonrió. Tanteando, acarició los testículos del rubio que aún se resistía a ser profanado. Ingresó de repente un dedo en el agujero y lo movió para todos lados, curvándolo y escuchando con satisfacción el gemido de dolor de Naruto. Metió otro dedo y repitió la misma operación unos segundos, y entonces ingresó otro dedo más. Adentro estaba cálido y apretado, ya que Naruto se tensaba del dolor y deseaba por cualquier medio echar la intromisión.

-¡No! –chilló el rubio, sacudiéndose para sacar a Sasuke de encima.

-Tranquilízate, Naruto. O soy yo, o es mi Kusanagi adentro tuyo –amenazó y Naruto se calmó un poco por el temor.

Sasuke se regocijó. Sacó sus tres dedos y Naruto se fue destensándose lentamente. Besó otra vez a Naruto por todo su cuello, lo lamió y lo mordisqueó. Más tarde, habría notorias marcas.

Naruto se preguntó cuándo pararía y deseó que fuera allí mismo. Inmediatamente se odió por pensarlo, ya que sintió algo duro y enorme entrar bruscamente en él.

Con el orgullo magullado, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Se odió también a si mismo por que se suponía que él era tan fuerte como para poder detenerlo, como para poder haberlo hecho desde antes de que empezara. Él no era débil, pero se sentía completamente incompetente, atado y sometido. Se sentía como todo un infeliz.

Sasuke movía su pene sin consideración ni clemencia. Entraba y salía con rudeza y no hacía caso de los alaridos y ruegos desesperados. El interior de Naruto sangraba y el dolor en su ano le hacía creer que lo estaban partiendo al medio con un cuchillo desde adentro. Entraba y salía. Naruto no creía poder soportarlo por mucho más. Estaba avergonzado de él mismo, sin sus compañeros, completamente solo y Sasuke le parecía alguien tan diferente, tan detestable y asqueroso. Entraba, salía y volvía a meterse más hondo aún.

Hasta que dio el golde de gracia. Lo penetró con fuerza y con el glande tocó la próstata de Naruto. Un gemido diferente se oyó. Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y volvió a arremeter. Nuevamente volvió a tocar la próstata y Naruto sintió placer, por primera vez.

-Naruto, te dije que serías mi puta. Mírate, gimes más incluso que las putas de calle, ni siquiera llegas a estar en un maldito burdel…

-Cállate, mal…di… -una nueva oleada de placer lo interrumpió, haciéndole arquear la espalda. Sasuke sonrió socarronamente.

Más penetraciones se siguieron y a medida que se sucedían el miembro de Naruto se iba endureciendo con parsimonia. Sasuke, al borde del orgasmo, penetró una vez más, más rápido, más brusco y más fuerte.

-¡Naruto! –su voz le pareció rara al aludido, pero no se fijó en ello, sino que lo hizo en el dolor en su parte baja.

El semen se liberó e inundó el culo de Naruto, quien dejaba escapar nuevas lágrimas. Sintió un golpe en su cara y pidió clemencia. Sólo eso le faltaba, que le dé otra paliza y lo mate. Cerró los ojos angustiados.

-¡Naruto!

Una cachetada se azotó en su mejilla izquierda y enseguida otra azotó la derecha.

-¡Naruto! ¡Despierta, maldita sea! –la voz se hacía más nítida y Naruto apretó sus párpados uno con otro, sin querer ver a su nuevo verdugo.

-¡Abre los ojos, maldita sea!

Naruto obedeció sin ánimos y atemorizado. Al abrirlos, se encontró con las caras de Sakura y Neji mirándolo atentamente.

-Naruto, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí.

-Entonces, yo vuelvo a mi puesto. –Comentó Neji y se apartó.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Gritabas mucho –cuestionó nuevamente.

Naruto se calló. ¿Había sido un sueño? ¿O una pesadilla? Él… ¿soñaba que Sasuke lo violaba? ¿Y que encima al final disfrutaba algo, apenas? ¿En qué clase de persona con mente enferma se estaba convirtiendo?

-¿Naruto? –insistió Sakura.

El aludido la miró perdido.

-Sakura, ¿estás segura de que Sasuke es heterosexual?

Sakura lo miró confundida y desarmada. No entendía el brusco cambio de tema.

-No sé… Capaz que es asexuado…


End file.
